A Stopper to Death
by Kyveli
Summary: A devastating war in the Wizarding World of Earth is about to end. At the same time, at the far end of the Galaxy, the Legion has lauched the mother of all invasions upon Azeroth. One that makes the other two pale in comparison. An anti-hero wants to disapppear from the face off the Earth and be simply forgotten, while a broken hero is fighting with her inner demons. They meet...
1. Just Shove a Bezoar Down His Throat

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing from the World of Warcraft nore the Hary Potter unuverse, except from my own original characters.

 **Author's Note:** This is to honor the passing of Alan Rickman, a great actor and the best possible choice to play Severus Snape. No one could ever bring Severus Snape's voice to life but him. I really feel that J.K. Rowling should have developed Severus' character more, or even write a few books about his life. He is one of the best anti-heroes I have ever read about and it was a pity that he died in the end. But then again, thus is the fate of all anti-heroes. This story will eventually become a Harry Potter, or more correctly a Severus Snape/Warcraft crossover, don't roll your eyes or shake your head, it might work. :) This a Non-Canon, AU story.

* * *

Just Shove a Bezoar down his Throat

Shrieking Shack, Hogwards, Scottish Highlands, Beginning of June 1998, Early Evening.

"You have your mother's eyes", Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Headmaster of Hogwards School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Potions Master, Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Death Eater, spy and double agent for the Order of the Phoenix, whispered while he stared into Harry Potter's extraordinarily bright green eyes as he drew his final breath. The faint light in his eyes faded until it was eventually extinguished. Harry Potter sighed and closed his former professor's eyes.

'So much death, I will never get used to this', he gently placed Snape's body to the ground and crossed his arms, pondering whether he should find something to cover his body until he returns to retrieve it.

'That's wishful thinking, Harry. Who says that you will survive the night to see to the dead of this war?', he shook his head.

"Harry, we must go. You need to use the pensieve.', Hermione whispered.

"And kick You Know Who's bony arse", Ron added, careful not to mention the Dark Lord's true name lest he appeared before they were ready for him.

"Come, let's go", Harry whispered and with a last mournful glance towards his dead professor, he followed his friends out of the Shrieking Shack. He now suspected that Snape may not have betrayed them after all.

* * *

Later, that Evening

Severus gasped allowing fresh air to enter his lungs and his onyx black clever eyes flew open. 'Oh good, they left, I thought they never would', he chuckled...well as much as the raw wound in his neck allowed him to chuckle. He was alive, but definitely out of commission. For now. The wound was deep, but it was not critical for his survival. Not anymore at least. Nagini's poison on the other hand, well that was a different story. Severus, as a "green blooded" Slytherin, and a ingenious tactician, spy and Potion's Master always prepared for every possible outcome. No matter how improbable, Snape always prepared and came with hundreds of possible outcomes and alternatives. He had realised months before the thought even crossed the Dark Lord's, 'no Severus, Voldemort, that conceited megalomaniac cunt's name is VOLDEMORT! Stop fearing him for fuck's sake, what more can he do to you that he already hasn't?', he chastised himself. As he was saying, before the thought had even crossed Voldemort's mind Severus had already come to the realization that the Elder wand will never work properly for the Master of the Death Eaters because he was not the one who defeated the wand's previous master. And neither was Severus.

It was Draco. Draco was the one who defeated Albus Dumbledor with the very first and most easily learned defensive spell in the books. A modest, a humble, a simple "Expeliarmus" disarmed the most powerful Wizard of all ages, and rendered Draco Malfoy, a seventeen year old scared little boy, the new master of the Elder Wand. And Severus will do everything in his power to protect his Godson from Voldemort. He knew that for now, the Dark Lord believed that it was Severus who defeated Dumbledore, because he was the one who killed him. But he didn't know that Draco had disarmed the "Ancient" Magus first. Severus was not going to allow that information reach Voldemort's ears. He charmed the memory of every Death Eater present at the Astronomy tower to focus solely on the image of him casting "Avada Kedavra" on poor Dumbledore. He wasn't afraid that Bellatrix Lestrange was going to spill the beans.

Bellatrix had long ago lost the favor of the Dark Lord, she and the Malfoys were now practically outcasts within the inner circle of the Death Eaters. Voldemort no longer even glanced towards Bellatrix's general direction, let alone bed her like he used to do. And Bellatrix was devastated by his rejection.

'Curious how the human mind some times works. To fall in love with someone who is completely incapable of such an emotion anymore. To offer that person everything, to kill maim and torture in his name, to waste ten years of your life in prison for him, and all you get in return is a pat on the head, like a good dog and an occasional shag. At least he never abused her. Or used the "Cruciatus" curse on her. He knew how to play her, and hit where it hurt her the most. He just simply ignored her. ', Severus shook his head.

Bellatrix's mind was already fragile, and no one listened to her ramblings any longer. But even if she realized and remembered what she saw that night, even she would still protect her only nephew from her beloved Master. Draco, Narcissa and Lucius were all she had left in the world, now that Rodolphus had abandoned her after she and Lucius, the co-leaders of the raid, failed in their mission at the Ministry of Magic. Rodolphus had no qualms whatsoever to place all the blame on his wife and brother-in-law and come out clean in his master's eyes.

Lucius almost died for his failure. In his rage for not getting his hands on the prophecy, Voldemort alternated between using the "Cruciatus" and the "Sectumsempra" curses on him. It was Severus's timely intervention that saved his old friend's life. Bella, on the other was just shunned by everyone, especially by her master. Severus believed that that hurt more than whatever torture Voldemort might had put her through. The Lestrange daughters had fled to the Americas the moment they heard about their parents' escape from Azkaban, wanting nothing to do with them anymore. They lived in France for ten years and graduated with honors from Beauxbutton's Academy, Callisto one and Io two years ago. No, the powerful and notorious Bellatrix Lestrange has fallen from "grace", and nothing could save her anymore. Draco was safe from her.

After ensuring that Draco would remain safe from Voldemort, Severus started to prepare for every possible alternative of his eventual demise at the hands of the Dark Lord. He knew that "Avada Kedavra" was You Know Who's favorite spell, almost all of his victims died from it. But there was no personal touch to it, it would be almost "rude" of Voldemort to kill his "closest" and perhaps his only "friend" in the world with something so cold and distant as two simple words. It needed to be special. Something extraordinary, something memorable, something to "honor" his "friend's" sacrifice with. What better, than to have his most beloved and cherished pet, his very own horcrux, to honor his friend with a glorious death, because what greater honor should a Death Eater have, other than sacrifice him or her self for his or her master and die by his most valuable possession. The very vessel that housed a portion of his very soul. What better way to complete his service to the Dark Lord? Severus only became privy to this particular piece of information just recently and became almost frantic trying to pass that information over to Harry Potter without him knowing that it came from him. Even now, he wasn't certain that Harry knew. He just hoped that the "idiot boy", as he called him, wouldn't fuck this one up too badly.

Preparing to survive a lethal and poisonous attack from one of Earth's most deadliest snake was not an easy task. He had to research the effects of the poison and the extent of the damage those fangs left to the flesh. How deep will the wounds be, will he bleed out and die before he was able to stop the bleeding? How fast does the poison act? He knew that in Arthur Weasley's case, the poison prevented his wounds from closing. It took all of his skill to invent the potion that counteracted those particular effects. He brewed an entire cauldron of it and hid stashes everywhere, including his own magical pockets. Blood replenishing potions, health potions, strengthening potions and of course a handful of bezoars were now stuffing his pockets. Now, he was prepared.

Severus almost laughed with joy when Voldemort hissed the command at Nagini. He may not speak parseltongue, but he understood quite well what it meant. "Kill him!". Only one thing remain. To prevent Nagini's fangs from cutting him too deep and severing the carotid artery or jugular vein. He raised his hand a little and with a soft flick of his wand he casted a "Protego" spell on him, strong enough to protect him from lethal injuries, but weak enough to allow for Nagini to bite him. However nothing prepared him from the amount of pain he experienced the moment Nagini's fangs pierced his flesh. It was like he was being thrown in a pool of ice water, while being set on fire at the same time. And in spite of himself, he let out a blood curling howl. A howl that convinced Voldemort that Severus will soon die from his injuries. So he called Nagini off and they both left. This allowed Severus to immediately shove a bezoar down his throat and drink the rest of the potions. Now the only thing that was left for him to do, was to wait out for all them to take affect and heal him.

Just then, the "Golden trio" stepped out from under Potter's invisibility cloak. 'Excellent, one less thing to do. He can call this..a parting gift. ', he conjured a vial, and allowed white, ethereal smoke poor out of his mouth, eyes and nose. A swish of his wand collected it into the vial, turning it into a liquid, and he sealed it while he instructed the boy as to what he was supposed to do with it. He then allowed the potions to put him into a comatose state, one that resembled death to complete his healing process. He was finally done. His part in this war was over. It was all in Harry Potter's hands now. God help them all!

After waking up, he pulled his satchel out of his pocket and removed a clean set of cloths, identical to the ones he was now wearing of course, he was after all Severus Snape and had a reputation to uphold. He removed the tattered and bloodied clothes and casted a warm "Aguamendi" spell on him and lathered him self with a bar of soap. Another "Aguamendi" spell rinsed the lather, he "Evanescoed" all the water and lather from the floor, leaving it clean and put on his new set of clothes. He charmed the floor to look as if someone dragged his corpse out of there, a blood trail now connected the large pool of blood with the entrance of the Shrieking shack, all the way down the steps, the corridor and the tunnel. Even the grass under the Whopping Willow were bloodied and the trail continued deep within the Forbidden Forrest, becoming intermixed with the dirt, leaves and moss of the forest and eventually disappearing. He wanted everyone to believe that he died in the shrieking shack this fateful night.

Was he now ready to disappear off the face of the Earth like he planned to? Not quite, there was one more thing to do. The hardest thing in his life. He needed to talk to the two most important people in his life. Who meant the entire world to him. He spend most of their lives away from them just to keep them safe from the Death Eaters. He may have been revered and feared amongst the Death Eaters even before Voldemort's return, but they would not have forgiven him if they discovered what he had done.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is just the introduction, that's why it's too short. I have written over 10K words so far, more chapters will be posted tomorrow.


	2. James Potter's Christmas Present

**Author's Note:** As promised, I give you more... XD

* * *

James Potter's Christmas Present.

The Forbidden Forrest, Christmas Eve, Twenty Three Years Ago, Late Evening.

It was a clear night, the stars were bright, and most constellations were visible in the northern sky. The only noise that could be heard was the hooting of the owls. It was snowing all day, the snow glowed under the starlight now that the skies have cleared, the only foot prints one could see were those of the residents of the Forbidden Forest. Until now that is, two new sets of footprints could be seen heading towards a giant ancient tree at the edge of a large clearing in the middle of the great forest. But only the footprints, for that fainted almost as soon as they were created, one set much larger than the other. Two mischievous students were hidden under an invisibility spell, courtesy of the male of the pair who invented it when he was only eleven years old.

How could he not when a pair of self righteous conceited bullies pursued him relentlessly, while one of their friends, the weakling, goaded them on, and the other tolerated it lest he lost their friendship and support. Not that Severus Snape was helpless, far from it. He gave as good as he got, the quartet usually run back to their House bloodied and bruised with their tails between their legs, but there were some occasions when they managed to best the brilliant and powerful young Slytherin Wizard. They were four after all, and he was one. They were the teacher's pets, all the teachers as a matter of fact, the golden boys of Gryffindor, while he was the oddball of Slytherin, and everyone knew that nothing good ever came out of Slytherin, save from Mad eyed Moody and Horace Slughorn. They enjoyed the immunity that the Headmaster's favor granted them, Dumbledore always gave Severus detention for attacking the Marauders even though he was just defending himself from them. Severus hated him for that almost as much as he hated James Potter and the rest of his gang for turning a blind eye at his suffering. So after being ambushed and attack from behind and from a safe distance by them more times than he wanted to admit during the his first year, he decided that he needed to prepare. He was just sick and tired of having to visit Madam Pomfrey for treatment for multiple bee sting hexes, teeth enlargement spells, color charms that turned his skin red and his hair gold, and broken bones, a result of tripping spells at the stairs of Hogwards. The Marauders of course always ended up at the hospital wing after Madam Pomfrey released Severus, but it was always Severus who got punished for retaliating either with his wands or fists.

The one thing Tobias Snape managed to impart to his son was excellent hand to hand combat skills. It was the only thing that he was good at since sailors would always get involved in pub brawls at the different ports they visited, and Toby, as everyone called him, learned how to fight at a very early age. So at the rare occasions when he visited home, he spent some time between pub crawls to teach his son how to fight under Eileen Prince-Snape's watchful eye, lest her "idiot husband" as she now called him dared to harm her son. Their blissful marriage was ruined the moment the three year old Severus had a cookie fly out of the cookie jar and into his hand. Tobias was horrified, and Eileen had no choice but to reveal to him that she was a witch. Tobias started to roar at her and called her all the names under the sun, while she sobbed in her hands and poor little Severus hid under the table crying. Tobias crossed the line when he called Severus a freak of nature. With a screech, an enraged Eileen removed her wand from her pocket and casted ten consecutive bee sting curses at him, swelling his face and the rest of his body beyond recognition. He dropped on the floor screaming and lost consciousness. Not wanting to end up in Azkaban for killed her husband, she poured an antihistamine potion down his throat that prevented him from dying from an allergic shock, but did nothing to reverse the swelling. The moment Tobias regained consciousness, he run out of the house and didn't return until three years later, with a big bouquet of roses, bags full of gifts and a huge apology for the both of them. Eileen accepted him back for the sake of Severus, they may have gotten by alright thanks to her potion brewing skills, which she sold at Diagon Alley, but Severus still needed a father. After a couple months Tobias would always end up running out of the house and back to the sea, swollen by a bee stain and always after insulting Eileen or accusing her about Severus magical talent. But he always returned with an apology after several months.

Severus was thankful that Tobias taught him how to defend himself with his fists, but resented him for not accepting his son for what he truly was. But he was much more thankful that his mother imparted all her knowledge of defensive and dark spells, before he was even accepted to Hogwards. They all came in handy when he was forced to defend himself against the Marauders. Not to mention that he became legendary and revered in his House. The predominantly pure blooded "nobles", the children of the "creme de la creme" of the wizarding society bowed to the skill of the low born half blood and immediately accepted him into their folds. Lucius Malfoy, the "Prince" of Slytherin especially, became his best friend almost immediately after he was sorted in Slytherin. The gorgeous blonde, sensed the great magical power that was emanating from the ten year old black haired boy, and saw in his pale face a valuable potential ally, so he took him under his wing. The Black sisters, Rabastan Lestrange and the rest of the Slytherin elite fell in line and taught Severus everything they knew about the dark arts.

Sick of constantly looking behind his back, he invented the invisibility spell during the summer break and was ready for them in the second year. Whenever he left the Slytherin house alone, he would cast the spell and the Marauders would spend hours searching for him and failing. Even after they invented the Marauder's map, Severus just updated his spell, hiding him even from that. He had slip ups over the years, and the Marauder's were always there to make him pay for his "insolence". How dare he hide from them them and their map, when all they wanted was to humiliate him in front of everyone just for the reason that he simply existed? But it the end, it was always them who payed for attacking him dearly and it was always Severus who had the final laugh, even if it costed him hours of detention, and his house several points.

Tonight, roughly two weeks before his sixteenth birthday, he had finally built up the courage to tell his best friend how he truly felt about her. He loved Lily Evens all his life. He was the light of his dark world, his safe harbor, his true north. She knew him better than everyone, his own mother included and accepted him for what he was, dark arts included. She appeared to be in love with him as well, he just only hoped that his guess was true, and not just wishful thinking from his part.

Earlier this evening, he entered the "Room of Requirement", which he discovered in his first year while trying to hide from the Marauders and learned how to summon it wherever he was within the castle or the grounds. He now called for it as soon as he was sure that he was alone in the dorm room. A long corridor took him close to the Gryffindor House. As if on cue, Lily entered the corridor smiling at Severus. They hugged and pecked each other of the cheek.

"So where are you taking me, Sev?", she laced her arm around his elbow.

"You'll see Lil.", he smiled with a mischievous grin that matched the gleam on his eyes.

They walked for what seemed like hours, the corridor became a tunnel, ending at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Severus casted the invisibility spell over them both and led her deep into the forest, their wands and the stars illuminating the way. They reached a large clearing, and Severus led her towards a giant tree. A flick of his wand revealed a rope ladder, he motioned to Lily to put her feet on one side, while he stepped on the other. He placed his arm around her to keep her in place and with another flick of his wand, the ladder pulled them all the way to the top. They landed on a huge trunk cavity, it was almost as big as his bedroom back home. Fur blankets covered a thin mattress, and small lanterns decorated the walls heating as well as illuminating the place. Some books could be seen at the side.

"Blimey, Sev, this is beautiful! When did you discover this place?", she whispered.

"A couple of days ago, and decided to turn it into our sanctuary. I thought that this would be the perfect spot to watch tonight's meteor shower since the astronomy tower will be packed by students and teachers.", he explained, while he removed two bottles from under his cloak and two plastic cups. "Butter beer flavored Egg nog, laced with firewhiskey. "Twice the flavor and thrice the pleasure.", he grinned again mischievously, so very unlike him. They settled on the mattress wrapping the furs around them. Lily cuddled close to Severus, who wrapped his arm around her while she put her head on his shoulder, and they drained the Egg nog as they watched the meteor shower.

"Wow, that was beautiful.", Lily whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Lil", Severus nuzzled her hair between her ear and jaw. Lily shivered and purred against Severus, who was now nipping at the throat. "I love you Lil, I always have, and always will", he whispered as he rained kisses along her jaw, moving slowly towards her mouth.

"I love you too, Sev"!, she managed to whisper, his treatment was making her all hot, bothered and flustered. Before she even realized what was happening, Severus' lips were upon her's. His kiss was soft and gentle in the beginning, and gradually became more demanding. All coherent thoughts left Lily's mind as she experienced feelings that she never even knew they existed. How can her best friend make her feel this way with just a kiss? Severus run his tongue over her lower lip, coaxing her to open her mouth, she obliged, and saw fireworks when his tongue started to do things to hers. The kiss deepened, Severus' hand went from her cheek to the back of her head, feeling the silkiness of her flame colored hair. His other hand left her shoulder and traced her spine, leaving hot trails in its wake. Lily began to explore his body as well, from the silkiness of his hair to the ripping muscles of his upper torso and arms. Severus was encouraged by that, and started to undress her. Lily followed suit and removed his cloths as well, as they helped each other with parts the other could not remove. Soon they were staring at each other's nude forms under the starlight in awe and amazement. Lily was a vision of perfection and beauty, Severus was speechless. Lily was stunned by Severus' physique as well, she hadn't noticed it before, but under all those layers of clothing, hid the body of a rugby player, or in wizarding terms, a quidditch player. He was after all, the Slytherin seeker.

However, what fascinated her the most was another muscle that was now pointing towards her. This may have been the first male member she had ever seen live and in the flesh, having seen only pictures and illustrations before in anatomy books, but she was certain that it was larger than normal, much larger. She blushed, at the thought as she looked up at Severus' eyes. He smiled, captured her lips and lowered her gently on the mattress. His mouth left hers and slowly travelled her body, his clever hands followed suit, setting Lily's soul on fire, along with a certain body part. He paid particular attention to her breasts massaging them and teasing her nipples with his mouth and fingers, and continued further down her body. Lily gasped when his mouth found her nub. This was not Severus' first time, far from it. Bellatrix made sure of that, and taught him well. And now he was more than eager to apply the techniques he learned, on the girl he loved. So he went straight to work? No, not work, pleasure, he loved how Lily moaned and writhed against his mouth as he turned her into putty. When Lily screamed her ecstasy into the night, bats and owls flew out into the night sky, and wolves, or was it warewolves?, howled throughout the Forbidden Forest. Severus chuckled and positioned himself against her entrance. And while she was still at the clutches of her orgasm, he slowly entered her. That did not stop her from feeling pain, but it was just a fraction of what she would have felt, had it not been for Severus' loving treatment before. Severus patiently waited for Lily to adjust to his size, and then begun to thrust. Lily started to move with him too and soon their pace increased and became frantic. Lily screamed her ecstasy into the night twice more before Severus finally allowed himself to finish with a beastly roar, throwing Lily over the edge for the fourth time that evening.

But Severus was far from done with Lily yet. He continued to make love to her all night, introducing her to all different kinds of techniques and positions, until in the small hours of the morning when they collapsed in each other's arms completely spent. After they recovered, Severus walked Lily back to her House, via the Room of Requirement. They carefully opened the door to check if there was was anyone around. The castle was still dark and quiet. Severus pulled Lily in his arms again and gave her a searing kiss. That was when he sensed that someone was looking at them, so he opened his eyes. Across from them, on the other side of the wall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were struggling to stop James Potter from killing Severus. He really meant to kill him this time and not humiliate him, like he was trying to do since first year but almost always failed. He really meant to kill him for defiling the love of his life, as he considered Lily to be. Even Sirius and Peter despite their stupidity realised that their friend was about about to commit murder, understood for once in their lives the direness of the situation and held him back, Sirius twisting his friend's wand hand behind his back to prevent him from casting the killing curse at Severus. Remus in his naivete whispered that they also reeked of sex as soon as they walked out of the portrait and stumbled upon Severus kissing Lily under a doorway that wasn't there the night before. Severus would have laughed at James, had his mouth not been busy with making Lily see fireworks, so instead, he flipped him his middle finger winking at him, while his other hand grabbed and squeezed Lily's rear, forcing a loud muffled moan from Lily. This enraged James even further, he was growling, snarling and foaming from the mouth. Seconds later the two young lovers came out for air.

"Oh Sev, this entire night was just magical, my love.", she whispered.

"It sure was, my love. Now go get some rest, you need it after what we did tonight.", he whispered loud enough for James to hear, while stroking her hair and cheek, giving her another peck on her lips. Before Lily turned around, James and the rest of his gang had managed to compose themselves and appear as if they just have walked out of the common room. James didn't want Lily to know that he almost went on a rampage. He was too proud for that. Lily was surprised that the Marauders were standing there, but she assumed that they had just stepped out of the portrait. With a huff and a sneer she pointedly ignored them all, except for Remus who she wished a Merry Christmas. She then whispered to the Fat Lady the password, since Severus was present and the Fat Lady would have been forced to inform the Head of the House if he heard it, and stepped into the common room to sleep until it was time for the Christmas feast.

"Liked your present, Potter? Lily sure did, all of them. And she thanked me many times. She's quite the screamer you know.", Severus drawled raising both of his eyebrows simultaneously twice, to rub salt in the wound.

"Not as much as you're going to scream after I'm done with you, you fucking wanker.", James roared as he tried to charge at him, but couldn't because Sirius, fearing that he might really kill Severus, grabbed the back of his robes.

"Wanker, you say? Oh I think not, never had to, my Slytherin sisters were always so accommodating and willing, and now I have a girlfriend. What do you have besides your right hand, virgin?", he laughed at him. That was it for James, with a powerful yank he ripped his robes out of Sirius' hands and charged Severus again. The clever Slytherin waited until James was almost at the door, before slamming it hard on the Griffindor Prince's face. Before the door turned into a wall again, he had the satisfaction to hear the echoing crack of James' nose braking, while the Marauder leader experienced the added insult of Severus roaring with laughter behind the disappearing door.

"You will pay for this and for what you did to Lily, Snivelus. It may take me days, months or even years, but I will get you. And when I do, you wont be laughing any more.", he screamed at the last remnant of the door.

"We'll see about that, four eyed virgin!", he shouted back as the door completely vanished. He couldn't stop laughing until he reached his house.

No matter how much they tried, they couldn't catch Severus alone. He was always in the company of his Housemates or in the presence of the teachers. They knew that he met with Lily very often, but they never appeared on the map. James was going frantic, he wanted, no needed to punish Severus for his insolence, but couldn't. Sirius told him to be patient, O.W.L.S. will be upon them soon, and Severus was bound to slip up.

Though Lily and Severus went to the tree house almost every night for the next three months, their sexual encounters begun to decrease in frequency. And when they did meet, Lily would either be on top, or on all fours. She told him that she liked it like that way better, and he happily indulged her. The first position, spared him from doing all the work and provided him with the view of her ample breasts bouncing up and down when he was not massaging them, and the other was not only the most naughty position in the book, but it also gave him the chance to shamelessly stare at her round, perky and perfect rear, while he fondle it, tease it, lightly spank it or just grab it as he moved inside her in wild abandon, her moans and screams of pleasure being music in his ears. But four months after Christmas Eve, even those encounters stopped. Severus thought nothing of it. He blamed it on the stress they all were experiencing in anticipation of the O.W.L.S. They would resume their love making back home during the summer break.

But that idyllic future never came to pass. The Marauders had other plans in store for him. At the end of the O.W.L. Examinations, after acing Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus was so immersed in his notes trying to reassure him self that he missed nothing, he strayed from the pack, and found himself sitting all alone under a tree, the rest of the Slytherins having taken the opposite direction. The Marauders jumped on the opportunity and pounced at him like a pack of hyenas, Sirius and James humiliating him, Peter bouncing on his toes and grinning like an idiot, while Remus looked the other way, even though as a Prefect it was his a duty to put a stop to it. Lily, who's been avoiding him for the past two months, adding to his frustrations, showed up and tried to stop them. Severus was enraged both at her and them. He had no valid reason to be so angry at her, but logic had very little to do with hormonal teenagers. He did the unthinkable. Something that will always haunt him till the end of his days.

"I don't need your help, you filthy little mudblood!", he hissed and regretted the words the moment they came out of his mouth. But it was too late, he knew that he has just lost her forever. He saw the look of shock and disappointment that settled on her beautiful face, and the tears that formed in her eyes. He had just broken her heart. She composed her self quickly and shrugged.

"Suit yourself. By the way, wash your pants, Snivelus.", she said coolly turning around and walking away from him, not sparing him another glance. Severus felt rage boil threw his veins, and with a bestial roar, he unleashed a surge of raw magical power towards the Marauders, knocking them on their arses. That was the first time he ever performed wandless magic, though he never understood where that magical surge came from. He dropped graciously on the grass and "accioed" his and the Marauder's wands into his hand. With wandless magic, again. He wanted to "crucio" them, for being the reason he lost Lily, he wanted to cast "Avada Kedavra" at them, but a small voice at the back of his head whispered to him, that he would spend his life in Azkaban and will never see Lily again, killing thus any chance of redeeming him self to her. No he will humiliated them, like they humiliated him just now by revealing to the world his yellowed out boxers. 'Well not everyone comes from minted houses like you, you conceited twats. Some of us have very few underclothes, and have to wash them very often to always have a clean set.', he put their wands in his pocked and pointed his wand towards them. They stared at him in terror. No teachers, or Hagrid were around to save them, and none of the students would ever dare to curse Severus Snape, lest he or she had a death wish. With a sadistic grin, he flicked his wand.

"Petrificus totalus", he said in a low sinister voice that sent chills up everyone's spine, especially the Marauders. They knew that whatever he had in store for them will be ten times worse than what they did of were planning to do to him.

"Use my own spell against me, will you?", he continued with the same low and menacing voice. Another flick of his wand, lifted them off the ground and flipped them upside down revealing their underpants instead. Remus' had teddy bears printed on them, Peter's had hearts, while' James had rainbows. Sirius on the other hand was not wearing boxers at all, but laced, pink, women's panties. Everyone, including Severus roared with laughter.

"Merlin's beard, I was right! You're a fruit after all, pretty boy! And look at the rest of you girls. Teddy bears, hearts and rainbows like the prissy little princesses that your are. At least I wore a man's boxer shorts, worn out as it might be. And my bountiful endowment was very visible for everyone to see, judging by the glares of envy I was getting from the blokes and the blushes of the girls. Yet looking at the four of you, there is hardly any bulge in front of you, except perhaps for Lupin.", Severus laughed and the rest followed suit, enjoying the Marauders' humiliation, having all fallen pray to their pranks in the past.

"So who wants me to take off their pants?", Severus shouted. They all cheered. The Marauders were shocked, five minutes ago they were all cheering at them when they asked them if they wanted them to remove "Snivelis'" pants. And now they have turned against them.

"I can do more than that, actually.", he shouted and while his wand kept them all suspended on the air, a flick of his other hand removed all of their cloths, revealing to everyone their scrawny teen bodies and even scrawnier shriveled little endowments. Except for Remus, he was almost as big as Severus, and Peter, who not only was he tiny down there, like the other two, but he was also very fat. Everyone laughed even harder.

"You may call me Snivelus, but you are the ones that should be called Shrivelli", they all roared.

"I believe that Lupin learned his lesson for failing as a prefect to protect a fellow student, so he is free to go with his clothes. His wand however, will be returned to him at the end of this lesson.", Lupin fell on his face on top of his cloths. He promptly scrambled up to his feet and put on his cloths in record time. He glared at Severus moving towards him. Severus removed the Marauders wands from his pockets and lifted them in front of him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah...none of that, Lupin. One more step, and you'll find all four of them at the bottom of the Black Lake", Remus stopped in his tracks. The other three said nothing fearing that Severus will follow up on his threat. Confident that Remus will behave, he turned his attention to the other three.

"Now to continue with my lesson. For five years you have made everyone's life difficult. Especially mine. And no matter how many times I sent you to the Hospital Wing, you continued to attack me. Always four against one, always ambushing me from behind and always from afar like the cowards you are. Today you have costed me more than you will ever know. And for that, you will remember this day till the end of your miserable and worthless lives.", he sneered and with a flick of his hand he turned their bodies green and their hair silver, the Slytherin colors. On their chests and backs two words were tattooed with Silver writing, "Slytherin's Bitches". He then let them drop on the ground, ensuring of course that they fell flat on their faces. Before they were able to scramble up on their feet and grab their cloths, they vanished before their very eyes only to appear again hanging down from the Whomping Willow, their wands stuffed in the pockets of their robes and magically preventing them from dropping to the ground, Remus' included. Three large paddles appeared behind them.

"Everyone in this school will bare witness to your humiliation today. I will make sure of that.", he laughed, and then with a painful swat, the paddles landed on their backsides. They yelped and clutched their rears. But that didn't save them, another painful swat, almost broke their fingers, causing them to scream.

"Run away little girls, run away!", Severus taunted them in a big bad wolf's voice, as everyone laughed watching them run away towards their common room. But the paddles didn't allow them to do that. Instead, they painfully stirred them away from there and towards the rest of the school so every one could whitness first hand their humiliation, before they would eventually be allowed to return to their House. Lily needed to see them too after all. He was certain that she was there crying her eyes out now,and he needed t go to her and beg for her forgiveness.

After charming the paddles to do what they were meant to do, swat them all around the school and grounds, he bowed at the spectators who applauded him. He then turned heal and walked back towards the school. He didn't care that Remus had run to the Whomping Willow, Severus was certain even if Remus might know to touch the front of the trunk with a stick, it would take him hours to climb up to the highest branches and retrieve their stolen items. None will help him since everyone was running after the other three not wanting to miss even a single second of the show. Even the Grifindors.

The moment he was out of everyone's site, he broke into a run and hurried up to the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady naturally refused to allow him entrance. Severus begged, pleaded and even threatened the portrait. To no avail. So he resulted into sitting across it, resting his back against the wall and hugging his knees, waiting for someone to to come out or step in, and ask them if they could ask Lily to come out. But no matter how many people he persuaded or bullied to ask her to come out, they all returned with the same message, "Go Away". He didn't, at least not until Professor Macgonagall with an even sterner look on her already stern face, came to collect him and take him to the headmaster's office. The headmaster greeted him with a raised eyebrow. All four Marauders were standing in front of his desk, Remus looking calm and collected, while the other three looked disheveled and very upset. As a matter of fact they were crying. Severus locked that mental picture in his mind. He will always recall this scene, whenever he wanted to re-live the moment of the Marauders' fall from Grace. This memory however will have a very painful aftertaste, because it will also remind him of his own fall from grace and how he failed Lily that day and betrayed her trust. Dumbledore chastised him, dodged fifty points from Slytherin and gave him detention. He was going to walk around the grounds tonight and pick up every piece litter that the students dropped while they enjoyed today's good weather and the show of course.

"Make sure that you stop by the Shrieking Shack when the moon is up tonight, Snivelus. You'll discover where Remus goes every month.", Sirius hissed as he walked past Severus.

"Will do, you shriveled up...fruit, you!", he chuckled back and Sirius glared at him.

Professor Macgonagall escorted Sever us to Mr. Filch's office, where the caretaker glared at him and gave him a large plastic bag. Then the professor escorted him to the grounds. With a warning glare, she turned around and left. Severus methodically picked up every piece of litter, while keeping an eye on the sky. He had just finished with his task and disposed of the litter when the moon rose up to the sky, so he made his way towards the Shrieking Shack. Half way down the tunnel, he heard unworldly howls and growls. He pulled out of wand, steeled him self and pressed on. But before he reached the entrance of the Shack, a strong hand gabbed him and pulled him back. He turned around and came face to face with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were running towards them. Before he could open his mouth and accuse them of staging a cowardly ambush, a feral grown made him turn his head towards the door. And came face to face with a werewolf snarling at him, lips pulled back and fangs bared. Severus raised his wand.

"Avada...", a hand on his mouth and another one grabbing his wrist and pulling it up, away from the werewolf, silenced him. He turned to discover that it was Potter again.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Potter. Let me kill this beast before it rips up into shreds or give us the curse of Lycanthropy!", Severus hissed at James who shook his head.

"I can't let you do that, Snape.", and with a jump he transformed into a stag, pushing the werewolf back into the house. Sirius followed suit, turning into a large black dog jumping into the house as well.

"Remus control your self, I know that you can.", Peter squealed, before he transformed into a rat and run into the house, before the door was sealed shut. Severus was stunned with this turn of events. 'Lupin is a werewolf, well that's a surprise, I never expected that that was what he was hiding. This is where he disappeared to every month! I wonder if the headmaster knows about this. I regret that Lupin needs to take the fall along with the other three cunts, he never attacked me, but then again he never did anything to stop the other three, and he did almost kill me just now. And the other three have been covering for him for years. They should all be expelled, this is too dangerous, the safety of the students should be Dumbledore's priority and not the Potter family and their fat gold purses.', he tightened his jaw and run towards the headmaster's office. Dumbledore stared at Severus with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know, Severus.", he whispered.

"You know? Headmaster he is dangerous, he almost killed me. The other three are there with him right now, he will kill them, if he hadn't already, or curse them. Other students may stumble upon them, and they may not be as fortunate as I was.", he sneered at the thought that he owed his life to Potter.

"The arrangement stands as it is. End of discussion. I need you to keep this secret to your self, Severus. Remus Lupin comes from a poor family just like you. He also had to struggle for everything in his life. He deserves a good education and develop the skills needed to survive in this cruel world. Don't take this away from him, please.", Dumbledore deplored Severus.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, no. This is very serious, students may die.", Severus was becoming very angry.

"My decision is final, Severus. Should you tell everyone about what happened tonight, you will be walking out the gates of Hogwards right next to Remus and you will never return, ever!", Dumbledore, raised his voice slightly.

"So be it...Headmaster", Severus spat the last word, "everything that is going happen from now own, will be on your head. Don't worry, your golden boys are safe...for now.", he hissed in the most menacing voice he could muster, turned heal and walked out the office, head held up high, shoulders squared and heart cold as ice. 'So it comes to this. Finally the choice was made for me. Broken family, empty wallet, not many career prospects after my graduation due to my status, both as a Slytherin and a half blood lowborn, and scorned by the love of my life. There is only one thing left for me to do. The only path available to me.', he stepped into his common room. Lucius, and the rest of the gang had just stood up, to get ready for a meeting with the Dark Lord. With a determined look on his not exactly handsome in the classical sense, face, but attractive none the less, he approached them.

"Lucius,", he whispered, "I am ready to swear allegiance to the Dark Lord, if he'll have me.", Lucius beamed, the girls squealed and took turns hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, while he lads clapped his back.

"Splendid! Go and take a shower and put on your best set of cloths, Severus. The Dark Lord will be delighted to welcome you within his ranks, he's heard about your talents and brilliance and is most eager to meet you and have you aid our cause.", the Slytherin Prince grinned at his young friend, confident that now that he and the rest of the older members of the group are going to graduate, Severus will pick up the mantle and lead the House to glory just like he had for three years, after Rodolphus Lestrange graduated. And that eventful evening, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape became a Death Eater.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Ok, I know that I made Severus much more powerful here, but he was suppose to be very powerful according to Rowling, so it's a shame to be constantly bullied by the Marauders. So I had him giving as good as he got, and more. I don't know if wandless magic can do all the stuff I mentioned, but for the sake of this story they do. There was no space on the story summary, so I couldn't write that this story is non-canon and AU. But since it's a crossover and Severus survived Nagini, I'm sure that everyone has already realized that. XD


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's note:** So sorry for the delay, I promise to update sooner than this. FYI, this is a companion story to "Bitch, you be crazy", The Tragic Princess" and "Before the Fall" stories, so don't be surprise if you see recuring characters and read about events and other charactes from there.

* * *

A month passed, Severus was now working at Madam Gilda's Apothecary, a summer job secured by his mother, since she was the one who supplied Madam Gilda with a considerable number of potions. It was early Saturday morning, when a Hogwards owl flew into the Snape kitchen, while Severus and his mother were having breakfast. Tobias had been gone for almost a year now. An envelope with the Hogwarts's crest was tied to the owl's leg. Severus gave him eight knuts, and the letter dropped on the table.

"Oh, your O.W.L.'s results are here, dear. Go on then, open it.", Eileen coaxed her son. With shaking hands he opened the letter. His black eyes scanned down through the results. He beamed and looked up at his mother.

"Exceeds Expectations, all fifteen of them.", Eileen squealed in delight and hugged her beloved son. She was so proud of him.

"Well done, Sevy. You made me so proud today. I believe that a feast is in order. Here's ten quid, go to the supermarket and buy the ingredients for a roast and a chocolate cake. We are going to eat like royalty tonight.", Severus took the money, gave his mother a peck on the cheek and run out the door. An hour later he was slowly walking towards the kitchen from the garden, having used the back alley to get home. As he approached, he heard his father's drunken slurs.

"So he decided to grace us with his presence after a year of blissful absence. Wonderful! And drunk off his face of course.", he groaned as he stalled making his presence known. He sat at the bench outside the kitchen and listened.

"For your information, he excelled in all of his courses. Top marks in all fifteen of them.", Eileen hissed.

"Who give's a rat's arse? He's still a freak of nature just like you.", Tobias slurred back. " **CRUSH** ", Eileen smashed the glass milk bottle across his head. Tobias toppled over his chair, but scrambled his way back up, the alcohol giving him immunity from the pain and the impact of the blow he took to his head. He would pay for that later. He glared menacingly at his wife and advanced stumbling towards her, raising his fist.

"You're gonna pay for that, you fucking bitch! I should have beaten you to submission long ago and put you in your rightful place. Right under my boot. Better late than never I suppose.", he was inches away from her and pulled his fist back, ready to deal the first blow.

" **CRUCIO!** ", Eileen roared and Tobias was thrown against the wall, skidded down to the floor and screamed in agony, convulsing. Severus jumped up and run to the kitchen kicking the door open, and grabbing his mother's wand hand.

" **MOTHER, NO. HE'S NOT WORTH IT!**.", he roared.

" **HE DESERVES THIS AND MORE FOR BEING A WASTE OF SPACE!** ", Eileen screamed and then her head whipped around, her eyes mad.

"Aurors, they are coming. I can sense it, and so can you. I have to go, I will not rot in Azkaban for the likes of this filth. Farewell, my son. I will always love you", she kissed Severus on the cheek and disapparated out of the kitchen and out of Severus' life. Years later, Severus discovered that she was living in Argentina with her new husband and three children, a son and two daughters. He was happy for her. Moments after Eileen vanished, Aurors apparated in the small kitchen. Alastor Moody, knelt in front of the unconsious form of Tobias Snape. Another Auror approached Severus and ask him to give her his wand. Severus removed it from his pocket and handed it to her, looking at her for the first time. He gasped, the young magical law enforcer was the spitting image of Bellatrix Black, only a tad older. She appeared to be in her mid twenties, and her facial expressions were much softer than Bella's, her eyes were kind and there was a distinct bump on her abdomen.

"Priori Incantatum", she whispered. An apparition of water came out, fire, and several "Acio" and stirring spells appeared.

"All clear, Lieutenant Moody, sir. The young man was not the culprit, just potion making spells in his wand. Moody stood up, allowing a healer to attend to Tobias, and approached Severus.

"Thank you, Andromeda.", Moody's raspy voice filled the room.

'So this is Bella and Ciccy's older sister. The perfect sister, the apple of their parents eyes, who upon graduation from Hogwarts she eloped with a Muggle born Wizard and joined the Aurors.', Severus came to the realization.

"Who did this, son?", Moody's voice may have been rough, but the tone was kind and compassionate. Severus trusted him.

"My mother, sir. My father", he tilted his head towards Tobias, "insulted my mother and I, by calling us freaks of nature. My mother became enraged, smashed a bottle of milk across his head and "crucioed" him, when he tried to beat her up. He had his fist raised, she was defending herself against him. I was just returning from the grocery store, I was out in the garden in an attempt to stay out of the argument before all hell broke lose really fast.", Severus explained. Tobias was carried away to St. Mungo's hospital. After he recovered, he run back to the sea and never returned, terrified that his wife will finish him off if he ever showed his face again at the Snape residence. A search was launched to arrest Eileen Snape. They never found her.

Something unexpected happened the very next day after the dust settled. Severus' grandmother, Eileen's mother knocked the door. Severus was surprised. It was the first time he met her. When Eileen eloped with Tobias, her elderly parents, Edith and Stephen Prince disowned their only child. But years later when Eileen's father died from old age, Edith became very lonely and came to the realization that the decision to disown her daughter was a brash one. After her husband died, Edith sold everything and bought a cottage by the sea at the French Riviera. It took her a year to built up the courage to approach her estranged daughter. So a month earlier she contacted her and they were slowly rekindling their relationship, the next step being meeting Severus. She run to her grandson as soon as she heard the news, and offered to spend the summer at the Snape residence to look after and support him since he was still under-aged. Severus accepted, and spent the remainder of the summer getting to know his grandmother.

The summer passed fairly quickly, Severus was going to board the Hogwards express in a week. Madame Gilda payed his wages and let him go a week before summer's end, so that he could rest before he returned to school. He was sitting on the ledge of the bay window in the small sitting room reading, when a loud bang on the door startled him.

"Nan!", he called, but then remembered that she had gone to the supermarket. He went to open the door and came face to face with the sour face of Petunia Evans and a big lump of a man with a pudgy face, straw blonde hair and beady gray eyes. 'Oh yes, Lil did say that she got engaged. I suppose there is someone for everyone.', he chuckled inwardly. A whimper made him look down. There, in a basket covered with blankets was a baby. And in another one, held by Petunia's fiance, another one.

"Why, Petunia. I didn't know that you had a baby out of wedlock. Two as a matter of fact. So the prim and proper Petunia Evans fell from grace and had a roll in the hay with her bloke. Kudos, I never thought you had it in you.", he drawled with a smirk.

"You'd wish they were mine, Snape. They're yours, you vile creature.", she hissed.

"M...Mine? How is this even possible?, She wasn't showing.", Severus run his hands through his hair, but then his eyes flashed in realization and tapped his forehead. "Of course, it makes sense now. She used a concealment charm. That's why she always wanted to be on top or do it doggy style. So I wouldn't crush her abdomen. But why didn't she tell me?", Severus wondered out loud, shocking Petunia and Vernon Dursley with the details of his and Lily's love making.

"Yes, yours. And how could she tell you? Both of you are teenagers, how could you possibly raise them? She decided to spare you the pain of knowing that you were a father but could never see his children. She was going to put them up for adoption after they were born. So she concealed her pregnancy and hid the truth from you. She went straight to our great aunt in Wales to give birth to your children. She is still there, recovering. Vernon and I offered to find a suitable couple to adopt the girls. But we both felt that they are your responsibility and you should be the one to decide whether you'll raise them yourself or give them away. I've already called her and told her that the couple who adopted the girls were absolutely wonderful and they will raise them like princesses. Do you really want to ruin this for her, by confronting her?", Petunia spat, taking great pleasure watching the anger rise in Severus' eyes and deflating at her last comment. She knew that the fool would never do anything to hurt her whore of a sister.

"No, I will not. But I will raise my children. It's the least I can do.", Severus decided that he caused Lily enough pain when he called her a mudblood, he was not going to add to that pain. "I'll take my daughters now, Petunia.", He took the baskets and walked back into the house, shutting the door in their face. He snorted at their indignant huff and their frantic whispering. By the time he got to the siting room and looked out the window, they were gone. He placed the baskets on the coffee table, and sat on the couch staring at them. They were barely a month old, one had black hair like him, while the other red like Lily's. Both babies had blue eyes, it was too early to tell which color they'll end up becoming, but Severus had a feeling that the black haired girl had inherited his, while the other one Lily's. 'Just as long as neither of them got my nose.', he chuckled. At the foot of each basket, were a packet of diapers, formula, some clothes and an envelope with their birth certificate.

"July 31st, 1976, exactly a month ago. Premature, though quite developed. No names. Well that's easy, you", he pointed at the red headed baby who yawned, "are Lily Eileen Prince-Snape. And you,", he pointed at the raven haired one, are Jasmine Edith Prince-Snape, since all the Evans girls are named after flowers, though Petunia should have been called Lemon, since she's always so sour.", he laughed as he recalled the time he told her that.

"Severus, I'm home, dear. Come and give Nan a hand with the groceries.", his grandmother called from the kitchen.

"Ah, Nan, I think that you need to come here for a minute, there is something I need to show you.", he called back. Edith gasped as soon as she walked in the sitting room.

"Nan, meet Lily Eileen and Jasmine Edith Prince-Snape, your great grand daughters.", the eighty year old woman had to sit down, while Severus explained the situation. Edith understood.

"Alright, so here's the plan. Obviously, they can't live here. Your friends and associates can never know, you'll not only become an outcast, but this new leader of the purebloods and the Slytherins, might just kill you for having children with a muggle born. So I will bring the girls with me to France and raise them my self. Should something happen to me, I'm and old woman after all, my trusted housekeeper will raise them as they were her own. Her own daughter has just given birth to a son, she will serve as a wet nurse, and I'll hire one more to provide them with plently of milk, no great grand child of mine will drink formula again. As a matter of fact, we will go to France now, you will stay there for the remainder of the week and spend as much time as you can with your girls. It's fortunate that the Dark Lord hasn't arranged something for you this week.", the elderly lady decided.

And so it was done. Severus spent all of his time with his daughters, and by the end of the week he returned to board the train to Hogwards. Edith arranged for his house to be connected to the floo network, so that he could floo to her cottage any time he wanted. He could visit the girls during school breaks or any time he got the chance. Severus had already discovered an empty office on the sixth floor at Hogwards that was connected to the floo network. He could use the Room of Requirement to get there, then floo to his house and from there floo to France, since a special permit is required to floo to a different country, a permit that Edith had in her hands within an hour, and even the clerk who issued it didn't remembered ever connecting the two places. It was now imposible to detect that the Snape residence was connected to the Prince cottage in France. Edith saw to that. She also gifted Severus with a house Elf to take care of the house, while he was at school. The Elf's role was dual. Not only did she keep the house well aired and clean, but also alerted Severus whenever a Death Eater popped by while he was visiting his girls, always remaining unseen, since there was no way for Severus to ever afford a House Elf.

For years the young wizard visited his daughters as often as he could. And considering his schedule and affiliations, it was surprisingly quite often. He never missed a birthday and tried to be there for most of the holidays and major events of their lives. His time with them was the only time he ever allowed him self to feel truly happy and really enjoy himself. He built castles in the sand, had tea parties with them and twirled them around or threw them up in the air enjoying their squeals of delight while laughing with joy. His prediction became a reality, Lily had her mother's eyes, while Jasmine his. Both inherited their mother's beauty and not his nose, their father's height, their parent's ingenuity and magical talent. He was very proud of them.

Severus was very surprised when six years later Lily knocked at his house one dreary November Friday afternoon to thank him for informing Dumbledore that Voldemort has marked the Potter baby for death. James and Sirius, Aurors now, were in Salem Massachusetts to meet with the American wizarding law enforcement agency to ask for support in their fight against the Death Eaters. Peter Pettigrew was cataloging the inventory of the rare exotic relics, books and trinkets shop that he and Remus owned in Diagon alley. Remus was very unlucky career wise. Though he had top grades, his family's bad reputation prevented him from finding a decent job. The ministry not only regected his job applications and prevented him from becoming an auror, but also forbade Dumbledore from hiring him. Peter's grades were dismal, he only passed his exams because the rest, especially Remus, tutored him and did most of assignments for him. No one would hire him either. So he did the only smart thing in his entire life, he used part of his father's inherittance to open the store. He was going to run it, while Remus roamed dark and dangerous places all around the world to search for such items and breaking any curses that came with them. And he was very successful in that, while surprisingly enough, Peter was very successful in selling and often auctioning them to the wizarding elite. Remus remained unseen to protect the store's reputation, no one knew who was providing Peter with the rare items, and the mousy wizard never divulged that information to anyone. Not even to Voldemort, who didn't really cared anyway.

Though he had promised that he would stop by and visit Lily and Harry that evening, Peter felt quite tired and informed Remus that he would have to go alone. He then finished his task and apparated straight to the little cottage he bought to house his wife and two infant children, a boy and a girl, Sergei and Galena two and a half and a year old each. He met his wife Irina Borisova, a sweet Eastern European girl with long strawbery blond hair and powder blue eyes, during his final year in Hogwards. Irina was an exchange student from Darmstrang, and everyone was very surprised at how fast those two got involved and married by the end of the school year. They were even more surprised as to why she chose Peter of all people. Sirius met his wife Electra Alexander, a fiery Greek with porcelain skin, almond shaped black eyes and wavy raven hair down to her hips, in Hogwards that same year. She was quite tall for a Mediterranean woman, just slightly shorter than him and curvy at the right places. Electra was also an exchange student, from Queen Cleopatra's School of Sorcery in Alexandria, Egypt. She had poor Sirius running around in circles, and by the end of the summer they were married as well, and had two infant daughters, Artemis and Athena, two years and five months old each. She was a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital just like Lily, her best friend, while Irina worked at the Department of Mysteries. Electra divorced Sirius after the death of the Potters, renounced any rights to his property and moved back to Greece, wanting nothing to do with the Black legacy. She settled at Mystras, a midieval city in the south the Greek peninsula, one that appeared to be a collective of ruins to the muggle tourists, but in reality it was a thriving and prosperous Wizarding community. After Peter's alleged death at the hands of Sirius, Irina sold everything, gave Remus his share and moved with her family to Sarmakand, the old Mongol capital in modern day Uzbekistan, which was also a concealed magical community behind the popular tourist landmark.

Remus, the only one of the four still single, came to the Potter household that evening, and offered to watch over Harry while Lily went to speak with Severus. He knew that they've been close friends for years and lovers for a short time, and the reason of their fall out. So he knew that this meeting might take hours. Remus was very close to Lily, she was always very kind towards him, so he promised that this meeting with her old boyfriend will be their little secret. He returned from the Amazon the moment he was informed by James that the Death Eater situation had become even more dire than when he left to travel around the world looking for relics four years ago. And the worse part of it all was that Voldemort had marked Harry for death. He was initiated into the order of the Phoenix and began to battle Death Eaters with the rest of the Marauders and their wives. In his spare time, he wrote a book about his travels and curse breaking adventures under a nickname. The income from the sales of that book came in handy after everything fell apart when the Potters were murdered. it was his only source of income after Irina sold the store. He used his share to buy a small cottage in Corwall and lived the life of a hermit. The loss of all of his friends took a great toll on him, he was too depressed to work, so he lived off the small profit his book made over the years.

Though Severus now taught Potions at Hogwards, Lily was informed by her friend Sybill Trelawney that he spent his weekends at home. So she apparated there to talk to him. It would have been an understatement to say that Severus was shocked when he opened the door.

"Lily, is it really you?", he whispered as he welcomed her in the house and led her in the siting room.

"Severus, I came to thank you for what you did for my son", she looked up at him, trying to discern the unreadable expression in his face.

"It's the least I could do, after the pain I caused you, Lily. You must understand, I never meant to call you that and I don't believe in such inbred elitist crap.", Severus replied.

"Yet, you still joined them.", Lily pointed out.

"Yes, I did, I was sixteen, I was angry, heartbroken and very disappointed at the world. So I chose the only path available to me. I came to regret that decision later on, but it was too late for me to walk away. Until I delivered the prophecy to him and he decided to kill your son. I knew then that I had to save him even if that meant that I was forfeiting my own life.", Severus sighed.

"Oh Severus, it was very brave of you to defy "You know Who" like that. I could only imagine the risk you took just trying to meet Dumbledore. But you survived, and now not only my son is safe, but Dumbledore has hired you. How did "You know Who" take the news of your defection? It doesn't appear that he's after you, you are here in your house right now and every weekend for that matter away from the safety of Hogwards.", Lily was stunned at his bravery. Or better yet, his foolishness for leaving himself so open to Voldemort's attack.

"I haven't defected, Lil. I thought that Dumbledore informed the Order. I am a double agent. I applied for the potions teaching position at the orders of the Dark Lord. It just happened to coincide with the same night he decided to kill your son. I informed Dumbledore about it and he hired me at the spot after I told him all about the Dark Lord's plan. I now spy on him and the Death Eaters for the Order.", he explained. Exhilarating as it may sound, Severus couldn't shake the feeling that he was walking around with an axe over his head, ready to drop on him at any moment.

"But that's so dangerous, Sev. Aren't you afraid?", she whispered terrified.

"I sealed my fate the moment I took his mark, Lil. At least if I die now, I will die for an honorable cause and will redeem my self in the eyes of the woman I love.", he gave her a small smile. Lily teared up.

"Severus, you shouldn't think like that. I forgave you a very long time ago. It just took my all this time to build up the courage and come to talk to you.", she wiped her tears. 'Nothing about how she feels about me now, though. No matter.', he shrugged inwardly.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me, Lil?", he raised an eyebrow. Lily studied his face. 'Could he know? Could he possible know about our daughters? It doesn't matter. I need to tell him. He must finally know. Life has suddenly become very short, especially for him, he must know about the fruits of our love, damned as it was before it even blossomed.

"Yes Sev, there is. I've been keeping something from you for almost seven years. It was the main reason I was so reluctant to come and find you. You see, when we first made love in Christmas Eve, we didn't use any protection. So I became pregnant. And on July 31st, the same birthday as my son, I gave birth to twin girls.", she was wary about his reaction. Though he never shouted at her, save for his outburst six years ago that caused the rift between them, news like these would anger anyone.

"Jasmine Edith and Lily Eileen, that's their names, Lil. In case you're wondering, that is.", he growled. Lily's eyes grew wide as saucers and gasped.

"Y...you know? And you named them?", she stammered.

"How could I not? I am raising them. Well, my grandmother is at the south of France, but I visit them very often.", he smirked at the sight of her shocked face.

"How did you find out? Petunia and Vernon were supposed to take them to their new family. How did you end up with them?", she was very confused.

"Petunia and that pig of a fiance of her's, brought them to me and run off. She told me that it was my responsibility to raise my children and it would devastate you if you knew that I know. She said that you wanted me to be spared of the burden of knowing that I have children, but could not see them. My grandmother was here and took them with her. There was no other choice. I wanted to be part of their lives, but I had just joined the Death Eaters, if them or the Dark Lord ever found out that I sired children with a muggle born, they would have killed us both and worse of all, the babies.", He lifted her chin and rubbed his thumb along her cheek, "I understand the reason why you chose not to tell me, Lil."

"I know that I have no right to ask this, but can I please see them? Only for a little, and from afar if you don't want me to meet them.", she pleaded.

"Of course you may meet them, Lil. You're their mother, after all. It's early enough, they're still awake.", he grabbed her by the waist, and disapparated. 'I didn't mean now', was the only thought she managed to make, before she found her self at a porch overlooking the sea. A warm breeze caressed her face and swept here hair from her face.

"Daddyyy!", two childish voices squealed in delight and hugged his legs. Severus promptly knelt, hugged them and lifted them up in.

"Who's the pretty lady?", the dark haired one asked.

"Is she your girlfriend", the red haired one giggled and the raven haired one followed suit. Both Severus and Lily chuckled, while Lily also studied her daughters' features. They were very beautiful, one had Severus' colors and the other had hers. Both were dressed in identical pretty dresses, the dark haired one wore a red one, while the other green.

"No, my little doves. She's a friend. Lily Evans...err...Potter, meet Lily Eileen and Jasmine Edith Prince.", He tilted his head towards each girl as he said their names, pointedly omitting the name Snape, to reassure her that they were safe from the Death Eaters and their master. "And this", he gazed towards an elderly Witch standing up from her rocking chair and walking towards them, "is Madam Edith Prince, my grandmother."

"Welcome to my home, my dear. Please, come inside. Dinner should be ready.", she shook Lily's hand and kissed her grandson's cheek. She had instantly recognized the mother of her great grandchildren. Lily spent the rest of the evening getting to know her daughters and helped Edith and their nanny to put them to bed. After thanking the elder witch, she and Severus apparated back to to his house. She looked like she was about to fall apart, so he poured them a glass of firewhiskey and sat next to her.

"How are you holding up Lil.", he whispered.

"I don't know, Sev. I came here this afternoon to thank you for saving my son, and find the courage to tell you about our daughters, only for you to tell me more about their lives and introduce me to them. To say that I'm not stunned, would be a lie.", she took a large swing of her drink.

"Well what matters is that you finally met them and it went ok. I could arrange for you to visit them as often as you can if you want.", he offered. Lily squealed in delight and jump hugged him, knocking him back on the couch and pecking his lips. That was all the permission Severus needed to kiss her back. They both knew that it was wrong, they both knew that it was dangerous, but they could not help themselves. They ended up making love in Severus' living room and bedroom that night, becoming reacquainted with each other's bodies. It was early dawn when Lily returned to her home. Remus was frantic with worry, but did not dare alert anyone, lest they all found out that Lily Potter had a clandestine meeting with a suspected Death Eater. He was beyond relieved when she apparated in her kitchen, but his relief turned into anger when he smelled Severus all over her.

"You slept with him, how could you?", he hissed trying not to disturb Harry.

"It wasn't planned, Remus. But after averything that happened last night, it was only possible conclusion of our story.", she tried to explain.

"What are you talking about, Lily?", Remus crossed his arms and waited for Lily to explain why she decided to betray her husband.

"After I thanked him, he informed me that not only he knew all about our daughters, but he was also raising them.", she whispered.

"What?", Remus hissed again.

"My sister did not put them up for adoption like she said she did. She dumbed them at his house and his grandmother is raising them at French Riviera. He took me to them, we spent the evening with them, until they went to bed. I was so distressed about the whole ordeal, that the firewhiskey Severus gave me when we returned to his house went straight to my head.", Lily sighed.

"And Severus being a green blooded Slytherin took advantage of your fragile state ofcourse. I should really pay him a visit and rip him into pieces for doing that, but then again I don't want to be put to death or spend the rest of my life in Azkaban now that we need to focus in defeating Voldermort. Just pray that James never finds out.", he shook his head and apparated back to his flat at Diagon alley, in the attic of his and Peter's store.

Though Lily vowed to herself that she would never bed Severus again, she always ended up in his arms after every visit to see her daughters without James being the wisest. Until she met her end at Voldermort's hands on Halloween almost a year after her reunion with her daughters. Severus was devastated, he nearly took his own life that night. A mere second before he uttered "Avada Kedavra" at his own heart, he though about his daughters and stopped. He was all they had left now that Lily was dead. He owed it to them to live and press on. They were the light of his life, his safe haven. Severus was never the same after that, the only thing that kept him sane in the aftermath of Voldemort's downfall and Lily's death was his daughters. Especially when he was tasked by Dumbledore, whom he had grown to respect over the years, to watch over Lily and Jame's son. He was not happy about having anything to do with James Potter's son, but Lily's voice in his head reminded him that Harry was her son as well. An so he watched over the boy for eighteen years, without him being the wiser.

* * *

Shrieking Shack, present day.

Severus shook his head forcing his thoughts back to the present. He needed to travel to France and talk to his daughters, explain to them the curent situation and help them understand how he needed to disappear off the face of the world for at least two decades until everyone completely forgot about him. He was certain that they would understand, they were adults now, studying to become healers and doing their apprentiship at the Notre Damme Hospital in Paris whilst dating two very succesful young healers who worked there. Edith Prince died past the age of one hundred a year earlier. As Severus was about to apparate to Paris, an excruciting pain in his right arm, forced him to drop to his knees. His death mark burned black and pulsated. Dizziness overwhelmed him and he collapsed on the floor. His head felt like it was about to explode and felt that his strength was abandoning him. He came to the realization that Voldermort had just died. He had truly died, there were no horcruxes left to bring him back, he had finaly truly died and went to hell. Just as he was about to lose consiousness a flash of light forced him to open his eyes. The wall in front of him had disappeared. Instead he saw as tunnel of swirling bright light.

'So this is it, I am going to die tonight after all.', he sighed and waited for the innevitable. The vortex in front of him stopped spinning allowing Severus to get a glimpse of a large purple corridor with white marble pillars on the other side of the tunnel before his vision was obscured by the figures that were coming towards him. The most beautiful female he has ever seen, besides Lilly of course, approached him, followed by an equally stunning teenage girl with pointed ears and a young boy with blue hair? Both females were blonde and had extraordinairily blue eyes that matched those of the boy's who had pointed ears and long slanted eyebrows just like the younger female.

"So I'm not only dying, but angels have come to take me to heaven? Well this is rich!", Severus chuckled and lost consiousness. Jaina Proudmoore blinked her eyes startled by the dark man's comment and knelt beside him to check his vitals.

"He thought that we were angels? Now that's a proper welcome! Lorena, honey, be a darling and tend to this man. He doesn't seem well at all.", she whispered to her daughter.

"Of course, Mom.", the novice Priestess smiled and knelt next to her mother, casting a diagnostic spell at the dark haired man.

"What is this place, Mommy?", the four year old boy, asked his mother and grabbed a hold of her skirt.

"Earth, Luke. Your new home.", Jaina smilled at her son and picked him up. "Away from the Horde and all of it's lackeys!".

* * *

 **Author's note:** So Jaina and company are finally here. Let's see how this unfolds. Like I said, this is a companion story to the "Bitch, you be Crazy", "Tragic Pirincess", and "Before the Fall" stories, that's why Jaina has children. If you didn't know already, Lorena is Kael'Thas daughter and Luke, Kalec's, hence the blue hair. He is not a dragon, since all that was lost at the end of Cataclysm. He's just a normal half Human, half High Elven little boy who inheritted his mother and father's magical talent and his father's blue hair...lol!

In my Universe, dragons could not sire dragons anymore, but can have mortal children of the respective race they have chosen when their immortality was taken from them. So Alexstrasza and Krassus can have High Elven children, Ysera Night Elven children, Kalec Human/Elven children, Chromie Gnome children...etc.. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. Open Office is acting out, it no longer recognises the English language or any other language for that matter, so I can't check for any mistakes. i did corect those I discovered this morning :S


End file.
